falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Necropolis
"City of the Dead" Necropolis, also known as the City of the Dead, is a ghoul city upon the remains of Bakersfield, located in southern California. This Greek word meaning "city of the dead" refers to this strangely silent ghost town. Most of the buildings are intact, but travelers report that no one seems to live there, and people who arrive to settle it either end up with radiation sickness or simply disappear. The truth of the matter involves a small population of ghouls beneath the city's streets. Location Necropolis can be found six squares east and twelve squares south of Vault 13. Background In February of 2162, the Vault Dweller recovered the water chip in Necropolis,The Chosen One: "{119}{}{Lenny, have you ever heard of something called a Garden of Eden Creation Kit?}" Lenny: "{150}{}{A G’garden of Eden C’creation K’kit? I heard that Vault City had one of those. That’s the only one I’ve ever heard of, though.}" The Chosen One: "{153}{}{Well, my ancestor, the Vault Dweller, said that Vault 13 owes us one. I need to find it.}" Lenny: "{190}{}{W’well. I didn’t actually m’meet the V’vault Dweller. But I saw them. Once. }" The Chosen One: "{191}{}{You saw the Vault Dweller? Where?}" Lenny: "{270}{}{I’it w’was a long time ago. In a place called N’necropolis. A lot of us g’ghouls lived there. One, day I saw someone running through the city.}" The Chosen One: "{271}{}{Running?}" Lenny: "{280}{}{Yes, running. You see, we ghouls c’can’t run too much anymore. So, I knew it was an outsider when I saw them. They ran by so close I could have touched them. I wish that I had joined the Vault Dweller.…}" The Chosen One: "{281}{}{You wanted to join my grandsire?}" Lenny: "{290}{}{Yes. I h’had the chance of a lifetime and I blew it.}" The Chosen One: "{291}{}{What do you mean?}" Lenny: "{300}{}{L'later, I h’heard that the Vault Dweller had fixed our water system. The V’vault Dweller saved us -- all of us. Do you understand? It didn’t matter that we were ghouls. For once it didn’t matter. We w’were people again. W’worth saving.}" The Chosen One: "{301}{}{My ancestor was the founder of our tribe. That memory is revered amongst my people.}" Lenny: "{310}{}{Later, I heard that the Vault Dweller destroyed the source of the m’mutant army. The Vault D’dweller saved all of us. Human and ghoul alike… I could have been a part of that, but I lacked the c’courage. I’ve never forgiven m’myself.}" (GCLENNY.MSG) but Ian was killed by a super mutant and reduced to a cinder during the fight.Vault Dweller's memoirsFallout Bible 0: "2162 February 13 Vault Dweller recovers the water chip in Necropolis. Ian is killed by a super mutant and reduced to a cinder, ending his tendency to shoot the Vault Dweller in the back with SMG bursts." In March of the same year, the mutant army attacked Necropolis out of vengeance for some mutants that the Vault Dweller killed; this forced most of the ghouls to flee, and those who stayed were not spared.The Vault Dweller: "{104}{}{What happened here?}" The ghoul refugee: "{115}{}{The super mutants attacked. We were slaughtered. They had guns and bombs, even some steam trucks. They killed my friends. The mutants just butchered us.}" The Vault Dweller: "{117}{}{How did you survive?}" The ghoul refugee: "{133}{}{I hid until most of the mutants left.}" The Vault Dweller: "{118}{}{Do you know why?}" The ghoul refugee: "{122}{}{I heard they was pissed that some human killed their men here.}" (GHREFUGE.MSG)Fallout Bible 0#Answer me these questions three: "1. Why was it that so many ghouls left necropolis between Fallout 1 and 2 to settle in Broken Hills and Gecko? Is necropolis empty now? Also, why was it that Harold joined the ghouls? I remember him talking as if he weren't a ghoul; When you type in "ghouls" in the question box in the first Fallout he refers to the ghouls as "them"." "Answer:" * "Ghouls still have the human need to expand and move on - and in the 80+ years between Fallout 1 and 2, the ghouls spread out from Necropolis in all directions... and some had even left before the events in Fallout 1." * "Necropolis is not empty now; ghouls are still said to reside there, though Set is no longer their leader. It is not clear whether he is alive or dead." * "Harold joined the ghouls in Fallout 2 because Harold is a kindly sort who likes to help people - when he sees a group of people trying to make their way in the wasteland, he tries to step in and give them a leg up, especially when it can benefit life for everyone." "Wherever a key event in Fallout has occurred, Harold always seems to be right there in the middle of things, helping to push the world along and make it a better place. His wit is a little dry and raspy, but he's got a good heart." * "Harold is not a ghoul, but he is a mutant. What happened to him inside the military base during his assault with Francine, Mark, and Richard Grey is unknown, but it is likely he was exposed to the FEV virus and changed. His last known memory after the attack was passing out then waking back up in the wasteland... changed."''Fallout Bible 4: I am wrong. Most ghouls were forced to leave Necropolis, leading to the Great Migration across the wastes. After the mutant armies advanced, they left a truly dead city behind them. Necropolis, however, didn't become completely empty and a few ghouls still lived there.Fallout Bible 1,6 The scattered survivors of Necropolis led the Great Migration across the wastes, leading to the founding of towns such as Gecko, DayglowFallout Bible 5 Questions: "'14. One thing - what's happened to Junktown? Was it just too little to be it's own state? Or maybe it has managed to survive as an independent enclave inside NCR, a hive of scum and villainy, so to speak. And what kind of folks would live in Glow? After all, that place must still, well, glow, at least somewhat. Ghouls?'" ''"Junktown became part of NCR as part of the state of Shady, and it was one of the first provisional states, considering it was one of the first (and most trustworthy) of the Shady Sands trading partners during its early formation. Its alliance with Shady Sands did cause some alarm from the caravans in the Hub, but it didn't hurt the Hub communities any... and the Hub eventually became part of NCR as well." "As for the Glow (or the state of Dayglow), most of the state is actually north and west of the glow, but they are still able to see the Glow from their borders. A number of ghouls are rumored to live there now, as part of the Great Migration from Necropolis - once the ghouls learned of West Tek, they were eager to see if they could scavenge technology from the abandoned center. Some ghouls formed partnerships with scavenging companies from New Adytum and the Hub and have built quite a profitable corporation from their salvage efforts. At least one super mutant, a refugee from the Cathedral, was also rumored to be working with the ghouls and humans in Dayglow." and Broken Hills. Layout Necropolis suffered extreme destruction; debris litters the streets and makes navigation practically impossible. The sewers serve to connect the various sections of town. Necropolis is divided into three districts and three sewer sections. Motel This district is a virtual shooting gallery, filled with ghouls. They are easy experience pickings for the distance shooter. The ghouls will become hostile easily if the Vault Dweller tries to converse and/or rifle through their storage. There are manholes which lead to the city's sewers. Hall of the Dead In a building that appears to be the remains of some sort of church, you can find a number of imprisoned glowing ones, Set, Garret and various ghoul guards. Watershed The last district (accessed through the sewers) and the home to: : Children of the Cathedral medics : The broken water pump : A ghoul prisoner : The super mutants with rhyming names : The entrance to Vault 12 Sewers Three sections of tunnels connecting Necropolis districts. Inhabitants The ghoul population was divided into three groups: * The surface dwellers were what could be called the public face of Necropolis, as they were by far the most numerous of the three groups, and controlled most of the city's surface. They were typically the first thing outsiders encountered in Necropolis, and were likely the cause of the aforementioned rumors surrounding the City of the Dead. Their operations were based out of the Hall of the Dead, where their leader Set did his business. Paranoid and intolerant of outsiders and non-ghouls, the surface dwellers were often violent, attacking strangers on sight and harboring a particularly deep hatred of super mutants. This was most likely due to the super mutant garrison newly established around Necropolis' important watershed. Though Talius mentions heated resistance to the super mutant presence in the city by Set's surface dwellers, by the time the Vault Dweller arrives there appears to be a sort of stalemate between the two groups, though Set does not hesitate in employing the outsider to eliminate the super mutants garrison. * The glowing ones were heavily irradiated ghouls who lived in the old Vault 12, shunned by even their own kind, who disliked the other ghouls as much as they did the normal humans. * The so-called underground ghouls, who were forced to live in the city's sewers, were ironically by far the most peaceful of Necropolis' residents and were much more tolerant of outsiders than either of the other groups. Notes The Vault Dweller could have saved Necropolis from their slaughter by killing the Master before the Lieutenant, and doing so before March 25, 2162 (after 110 days have passed). To get the good ending, the player character should never return to the city after the date has passed. Appearances Necropolis appears only in Fallout and is mentioned by multiple characters in Fallout 2 and by Raul in Fallout: New Vegas (as Bakersfield). Behind the scenes * In Fallout, according to the Vault-Tec Vault locations holodisk, Vault 12 was located in Bakersfield. However, while Necropolis lies to the northeast of Los Angeles, the actual city of Bakersfield is not far to the southwest of the Lost Hills bunker. The location of Necropolis roughly matches the town of Barstow. * In ancient Greek, a necropolis (νεκρόπολις) literally means, a "city of the dead," in this case referring to the ghouls that inhabit the ruins of the city. Gallery Fo1 necropolis Background.png|Necropolis background used for talking heads See also * Ending cutscenes for Necropolis References Category:Necropolis de:Necropolis es:Necrópolis fr:Necropolis ja:Necropolis pl:Nekropolis pt:Necropolis ru:Некрополь uk:Некрополь zh:大墓地